


The End of an Era, but the Beginning of a New Life

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, It's pure fluff, Lance can cook, M/M, Vet Tech Lance, Year of Shance, read no more tags to not spoil it, shiro proposes, they look for apartments, unbetad, veterinarian shiro, which is...just what I love writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Shiro and Lance FINALLY finish college.  They both decide it's time for a new beginning.





	The End of an Era, but the Beginning of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Year of Shance. :) January's prompt was A New Beginning, and this is my spin on it. :) Hope y'all enjoy.

“Oh,  _ finally! _ ”

Shiro’s glasses slid down the nose of his face as his boyfriend of three years flung himself through the door of their apartment.

“Hi, honey.  Home so soon?”

“Shiro! I’m done!  I just finished my last final!  I’m done with  _ school _ !  I’m done with my  _ internship _ !”  Lance bounded over to Shiro and plopped himself into his lap.  He placed both of his hands on Shiro’s cheeks. “Babe, we’re free!”

“I still have one more exam today, Lance.  In less than an hour actually. I need to get ready.”

Lance smiled.  “Yeah, but after that we’re completely free!”

Shiro leaned up and closed the distance between them, kissing Lance softly.  “I really do need to get up, love. It’ll take me thirty minutes to get to the school by bus, and you know they’re never on time.”

“You just don’t want to take the car.”

“We only have enough gas to get to the station and we get paid on Friday, so yeah, I’d prefer not to take the car right now.”

Lance moved out of Shiro’s lap and settled on the couch as the other man stood and gathered his school supplies.

“I mean, it’s not like you’re worried about this exam, right Shiro?  You know you have it in the bag.”

Shiro smiled.  “Thanks. I really have been worried about this, but if you think I can do it, I think I can too.”  He shoved his stuff into his messenger bag and flung it over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Alright.”  Lance leaned his head against the back of the couch as Shiro rounded its corner.  Shiro leaned down and kissed Lance’s forehead. “Do you know what you want for dinner?”

Shiro hummed.  “Anything you cook’ll be fine.  See you soon. I’ll text when I’m on my way back.”

Lance watched as his boyfriend left their small apartment.  It’s been a long time since they got together and they had been through a lot, but in the end they’ve made it.

He watched tv for a while before getting up and cleaning up.  There wasn’t much of a mess, just some clothes that never made it to the hamper (a bad habit of Shiro’s) and some bowls and plates that hadn’t been washed from the night before (it was Lance’s chore and he put it off for more exciting activities).

By the time he was finished, he checked the clock to see Shiro should be at least on campus, if not headed into his exam.  He thought about what they could have for dinner, though most ideas popping into his head were things he should have started waaay earlier in the day.  His next best idea was spaghetti bolognese. He snooped around the kitchen, finding the necessary ingredients and began chopping. It was a relatively easy dish to make, saute onions, celery, and carrots, add the beef and garlic, then after a bit add wine, tomato paste, crushed tomatoes, stock, and a bayleaf.  Then simmer for an hour before removing the bayleaf and adding milk, then simmering for another hour.

It was a dish he always kept ingredients on hand for because he was always trying to teach Shiro how to make it.  So far his boyfriend was able to get everything in the pot at the right time, but the time and level of heat to cook it at was always something up in the air for him.  Lance smiled at the memory of the last time Shiro tried to cook it. He burned it because “simmer means boil, right?” and left it on high heat the entire first hour.

Lance finished the first part of the dish, leaving it to boil.  He walked back to the couch, grabbed his laptop and popped open his browser to what has recently been one of his favorite searches: a new apartment.

When Shiro asked him to move in with him, Lance was ecstatic.  He moved into the bachelor pad without a second though. Now that he’d been living here for two years, he thought it’d be nice to go somewhere that was theirs.  The rest of their lives were just beginning and he wanted to start new in a new apartment as well. He found a few things in their current price range, since they didn’t know what kind of jobs they would have when they graduated.  Lance could only hope they both got accepted to stay where they were and hired as full time instead of being interns. It was even better since they worked together, Shiro finally becoming a veterinarian and Lance a vet tech. And the veterinary office they worked at had all the sweetest clients (one had brought Lance homemade cookies before).

He hadn’t approached Shiro about the thought of moving yet, especially since the lease didn’t technically end until August.

He scrolled through the listings until the buzzer on his phone went off, then went to the kitchen to finish making the dish.  He took the time to get out a pot, fill it with water, and place it on a burner, though he wouldn’t turn it on until Shiro was close.

Instead of apartment searching again, Lance decided to watch some more tv.  There was a Chopped marathon on and he was excited to see how the people would make desert while they were doing a chili themed episode.

Half way through the episode, Lance’s phone buzzed.  He looked down and unlocked it.

**Shiro** :  Caught the bus like 2 minutes after I got out!  I’m on my way home baby. See you in a bit.

Lance smiled.

**Lance** : Txt me when u pass the 7-11, k bb?  I wanna time dinner right.

**Shiro** :  Will do.

He knew he had a half hour until Shiro would be home and a few more minutes before he would be able to turn on the burner for the spaghetti.

Of course Shiro texted on time (because he’s a good boyfriend like that) and Lance was able to finish the meal right in time for Shiro to walk through the door.

“Hey babe, I’m just about done with dinner.” he called from the kitchen.

Shiro finished putting his shoes and bag away before he poked his head in and smiled.  “And I got the mail. I’ll put it on the counter and set the dishes. What’d you make?” He walked over to grab some plates.

“Spaghetti bolognese.  Just put the dishes down here and we’ll carry them out.  I don’t want to deal with the pots today.”

They ate their dinners quietly, just enjoying being together.  They didn’t have any more school to deal with after today and to both of them, it was a weight lifted off their shoulders.

Lance looked up a few times to see Shiro fidgeting in his seat, but he figured it was just post-finals nerves finally catching up to him.

It was when he started putting away leftovers that Shiro started opening the mail.

“We both have letters from the clinic.  Want me to open yours?”

Lance arched an eyebrow.  “Sure. It’s probably them saying ‘thanks for the internship, you can go fuck off’ or something.”

A silence spread as Shiro read the letter silently.  He then tore open the other letter quickly. Lance looked over, noting the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face.  “What’s up, Kashi?”

He held up both letters.  “The clinic. They want to hire us on full time.  Both of us!”

Lance dropped the pot he was holding.  He looked at Shiro with wide eyes. “They what?”

Ignoring the pot, he walked over to Shiro.  He took the letter he was handed and read it over, then stole the other letter and read it.  “We’re going to officially work together! This is amazing!”

He laughed loudly and jumped into Shiro’s arms, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist.

Shiro held onto Lance and buried his nose into his neck.  “I know, baby! I’m excited too!” He stilled for a moment as a thought occurred to him.  “We live to far away.”

Lance straightened up and dropped off of Shiro.  “Oh, yeah, about that. I’ve been looking at apartments for us for a little bit.  Because I wanted us to have options to go somewhere after this lease was up.” He walked towards the couch in the other room and motioned for Shiro to follow him.  “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while, but it never seemed the right time. I’ve actually found a few closer to the clinic that are affordable on what we make now.  So we could really move in before our jobs start in September.” He opened his laptop and upped the browser to his most current search.

Shiro looked for a few minutes in silence.  “This is amazing, Lance. You’re always looking out for us.”  He shuffled so he was in front of Lance. He knelt down, taking the laptop out of Lance’s lap and gently held his hands again.  “You’re so amazing Lance. Talented and funny. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” He grabbed blindly at his pocket. “Shit...where did it go?  Hold on.”

Lance watched confused as Shiro jogged over to his messenger bag, pulling out a small box.

“I’ve wanted to ask you this for a while too.  But I wanted to wait until everything kind of fell into place.”  He walked back and sat down next to Lance, who could hardly breathe.  “Lance, I want to live the rest of my life with you. Would you spend the rest of yours with me?”  He opened the small box, which held a plain gold ring.

Lance released the breath he was holding.  He nodded, wiping at the tears streaming down his face.  “Yeah,” he hiccuped.

Shiro placed the ring on Lance’s finger and kissed it.  “I love you, Lance.”

Lance started crying in earnest.  “I love you too, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like that! If so, come visit me on my social medias or whatever and chat ships with me (I'm a multishipper, so don't be an ass).
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
